vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero (Devil May Cry)
|-|Nero= |-|Devil Trigger Nero= Summary Nero is the main protagonist in the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry series. He's also proved to be Vergil's son. Nero serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, who he shares a strong romantic bond with; this romance plays a major part in driving Nero throughout the events of Devil May Cry 4. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (according to the novel), otherwise teens Classification: Human, Former Member of The Order of the Sword, Devil Hunter, Quarter Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can use his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Energy Projection with Yamato, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Can fight demons such as Echidna and win without much effort. Defeated Sanctus Diabolica, who had a portion of Sparda's power and thus should be comparable to Arkham, who required simultaneous efforts of Dante and Vergil to defeat); his attacks tend to ignore conventional durability Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Is as fast as DMC3 Dante) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to lift demons like Berial and Bael) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Endured attacks from Sanctus and managed to block Dante's attack, although he was significantly holding back) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics), Yamato's blade beams and with Devil Bringer. Standard Equipment: 'Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil Bringer and Yamato 'Intelligence: Skilled swordsman and marksman, likely average academically-wise. Weaknesses: Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. He also somewhat lacks the skill of wielding Yamato Notable Attacks/Techniques: 151213017091097.png|Red Queen 151213037738930.png|Blue Rose Devil Bringer 2.png|Devil Bringer Yamato (DA) DMC4SE.png|Yamato * Red Queen: Nero's signature weapon, modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword) and customized with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of it's strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's also strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. * Blue Rose: Heavily modified version of Smith and Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: ** 6-shot cylinder as opposed to it's origin's original 5-shot cylinder. ** Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. ** Got targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. ** There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierces through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. ** Blue Rose also has the ability to shoot one bullet at a time. ** It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards it's owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite of it's power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. '''It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. '''Note: '''Not to be confused with Fate/Extra character of the same name. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7